riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Annabeth798/Córka Dnia... lub Nocy - Rozdział 2 ,,Atak wielkich kurczaków"
Hm... mocno spóźnione, ale jednak jakoś przetrał ten rozdział. Łoooo! Gratulacje! xD Mam szczerą nadzieję, że do końca wakacji pojawią się jeszcze dwa kolejne :) I, hm... Dedykuję ten rozdział osobie, któa przeczytała go jako pierwsza i choć wątpie, by owa osoba zobaczyła dedykację, jednakże uznałam, że zasługuje na to. Merr, to dla ciebie :D ,,Czy można urodzić się beznadziejnym? Tak, zdecydowanie! I ja jestem tego najlepszym dowodem. Widzisz na horyzoncie kilka wielkich kształtów. Czujesz się niepewnie, w środku ciebie czai się lęk i pragnienie pozostania na ziemi, pośród cichego azylu drzew. Zdecydowanie ''nie masz ochoty wsiąść do rydwanu. I wsiadasz. No ludzie! Jak można być tak głupim? Otóż, w moim mniemaniu łatwo. Ja tak mam na co dzień. Dobra, przestaję się beznadziejnie rozpisywać. Uwaga, ten fragment będzie przepełniony wściekłymi kurami, piórami we włosach i wkurzającym, wrzeszczącym satyrem. Hm... zacznijmy może od tego satyra. No więc Patrick krzyknął. -Uwaaaga! Sądziłam, że po raz kolejny robi sobie ze mnie żarty. Jakby tego było mało! Jazda latającym koszykiem, z olbrzymią prędkością (pomijając nawet, że można ''spaść ''z owego koszyka) i debilem, który wciąż skręca by mnie nastraszyć... Uwierzcie, że to ''zdecydowanie wystarczy, by mieć ochotę puścić pawia. '' '' Wcześniej doszłam do wniosku, że lepiej się leci z zamkniętymi oczami (teraz, z perspektywy czasu uznałam, że to zły pomysł!). Nie widać tych lasów, które zaraz nikną w oddali, wielkich miast rozmazujących się w oczach, jezior widocznych tylko na sekundę, nie więcej, no i oczywiście... wściekłych kur. Nie, naprawdę. One były na serio zdenerwowane. Okropnie wkurzone baby z głową kury! Ale do tego dojdziemy za moment... -Zamknij się, debilu! - wrzasnęłam piskliwie, zaciskając mocno oczy. -Trzymaj się! Teraz będzie niebezpiecznie! - ostrzegł mnie śmiertelnie przerażonym i poważnym głosem. -Jakby cały czas nie było! - parsknęłam. -Naprawdę! Uwaga, trzymaj się i... -Trzymam się, kretynie! - przerwałam mu. -Nie przestrasz się. Za minutę, lub dwie zaatakują nas – z trudem łapał oddech. - wściek... wściekłe h-h-harpie. - mruknął drżącym głosem, jąkając się (co przy jego niewyparzonej gębie było zaiste dziwne). Już do tego przywykłam. Patrick był genialnym aktorem. Od czasu wylotu ponoć atakowały nas venti, zdenerwowane nimfy chmur, a nawet Cerber (What? Trójgłowy pies bez skydeł ''miałby nas zaatakować? Csiii, udajmy, że mu nie uwierzyłam). A latające kurczaki? Phi! -I co jeszcze? Zaraz mnie pewnie zabiją, mam rację?! - usiłowałam przekrzyczeć wiatr. Na moje zasrane szczęście, właśnie wtedy jedna z harpii wbiła mi swojej ostre jak brzytwa pazury w plecy. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, zdumiona i przerażona. Krzyknęłam. To było coś więcej niż ból. To było... jakieś nowe, śmiertelnie niebezpieczne doznanie. Zaczęłam się rozglądać ze strachem, który rósł z sekundy na sekundę. Rydwan otaczało dziesięć wielkich ptaków. Jakieś skrzyżowanie kobiety z kurą. Nietrudno się było domyślić, że to są owe harpie. Dobra, opisuję to tak, jakby one stały i nic nie robiły. Przeciwnie. Trio złośliwców znęcało się nad biednymi pegazami, wbijając im ostre dzioby w... no, w zasadzie wszędzie. A przerażone konie pędziły do przodu jak szalone, jakby to miało je uratować. Dwójka wyraźnie uwzięła się na Patricka (a ja w sekrecie nie miałam im tego za złe), lecz satyr nie mógł równocześnie walczyć i prowadzić rydwan. Pozostałe trzy wyraźnie planowały rozwalić ten nasz „wspaniały” koszyk, dziobiąc w rozlatujące się koła. Pomyślałam, że nie jest tak źle. Dopóki nie nie uświadomiłam sobie, że harpii było dziewięć. No i właśnie wtedy ostatnia rzuciła się na mnie. Piekielnie ostre kurze pazury zderzyły się z moją lewą ręką, która nagle wydawała się taka mała, delikatna, bezbronna... Harpia natychmiast odleciała, a ja na ułamek sekundy zerknęłam na swoje poharatane przedramię. Trzy czerwone od krwi ramy biegły od ramienia pod nadgarstek. Poczułam, że mnie mdli na widok czerwonej cieczy, która obmyła rękę niczym prysznic. Miałam ochotę osunąć się na ziemię i... -Miecz!!! Miecz!!! - wrzeszczał Patrick, wyciągając mnie z wpatrywania się w ranę. - W tylnej kieszeni! Ołówek!!! Potrząśnij! Miecz! Harpie! Niebiański spiż! - plątał się w słowach, usiłując przekazać mi jakąś wiadomość. Spojrzałam na satyra i ze wstydem zdałam sobie sprawę, że wygląda gorzej niż ja. Wszędzie... krew... rany... To coś niewyobrażalnie okropnego, i z pewnością również bolesnego. Poczułam, że płoną mi policzki. Ja się rozczulam nas drobnym zadrapaniem, a on jest poważnie ranny. Mimo to wydarłam się na niego. Cóż, cała ja. -ŻE CO?! -Ołówek w tylnej kieszeni! Walcz!!! „Okey” pomyślałam ,,zaczyna się robić ciut dziwnie...”. Nie miałam lepszego planu i czułam, że Panna Kurczak znów zechce się nade mną pastwić. Zaczęłam w rozdrażnieniu obmacywać kieszenie mojego towarzysza, w poszukiwaniu owego ważnego ołówka. Teraz wspominam tą scenę ze zażenowaniem, mając rumieniec na twarzy i paląc się ze wstydu. ,,O bogowie! Gdzie ja dotykałam tego idiotę!” myślę sobie. Uwierzcie jednak, wtedy to było bez znaczenia. Miałam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. A mianowicie – stado wkurzonych brzydkich kobiet z piórami. To znaczy... Nie myślcie, że ten ołówek to był pretekst, by... no... hm... Zresztą... Nieważne! Zapomnijcie o tym! Wyciągnęłam drobny przedmiot z tylnej kieszeni spodni i lekko nic potrząsnęłam. Skąd mi to przyszło do głowy? Intuicja? Nie wiem. W każdym razie ów rzecz przybrała na wadze i zmieniła się w długi, lśniący miecz. Powiem prawdę. Przeraziłam się. Wrzasnęłam, nie mogąc zrozumieć co się stało, i upuściłam broń. Te harpie nie były jednak takie tępe. Jedna z ptasich „przyjaciółek” satyra zanurkowała powietrzu i zakrzywionymi, obleśnymi szponami pochwyciła przedmiot i odleciała. I tyle się ją widziało. (Nie wiem, czy Panny Kurczak zachowują się jak sroki. Jeśli tak, to pewnie złodziejka sprzeda przedmiot w jakiejś podejrzanej knajpie i zdobyła pieniądze, by pójść do Salonu Piękności kupić jakieś odżywki do zniszczonych, rozdwajających się piór. No co? Nie takie rzeczy się widziało). Powinnam chyba czuć ulgę, że mieliśmy o jedną paskudę mniej do pokonania, ale straciliśmy przewagę w postaci miecza. I kolejny przeklinam swoją głupotę. Usiłowałam szybko myśleć. Czułam się przytłoczona, miałam ochotę tylko zemdleć. Tego było za dużo. Nie dam rady. ''Nie. ,,Harpie” ''odezwał się drwiąco chłodny głos w mojej głowie '',,A cóż to takiego? To tylko banda przygłupich kobiet z piórami. No proszę Cię! Kiedyś nie stanowiłoby to dla Ciebie żadnego problemu. A teraz? Weź się w garść, Aimo. To tylko harpie. To ONE powinny bać się Ciebie!”. Nie miałam pojęcia, kim był właściciel ów głosu, ale w pewnym sensie dodało mi to otuchy. Poczułam się mocna, silna, niezależna, niezwyciężona... Spojrzałam na swoje ramię. Rana zniknęła! Uporczywy i piekący ból pleców też ustał. Zdziwienie rosło jednak z sekundy na sekundę. A zdecydowanie ''najlepsze było to, że w mojej rękę zmaterializował się czarny miecz. Ostrze niebezpiecznie lśniło w słońcu. Nie miałam czasu, by mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, ponieważ w tej chwili Patrick wydał z siebie krzyk, tak żałosny, okropny, łamiący serce (krzyczał w sumie cały czas, ale dopiero ów dźwięk naprawdę zwrócił moją uwagę.), że... Nigdy nie mogłam powiedzieć, żebym darzyła satyra wielką sympatią, ale widząc, jak harpia wbija te wstrętne, piekielnie ostre pazury w jego brzuch... Widząc krew... Po prostu coś we mnie pękło. ''Nikt, naprawdę ''nikt ''nie może znęcać się nad moimi znajomymi. Zwłaszcza nad tymi wkurzającymi znajomymi. Łzy stanowiły gorący prysznic dla moich policzków, a ja zaatakowałam. W chwili, gdy Pani Kurczak zamierzała wydłubać Patrickowi oko swoim obleśnym dziobem... Cóż, nie działałam pod swoją kontrolą. Nie wiedziałam, co robię. Po prostu cięłam i... odcięłam harpii skrzydło, co skutecznie zapobiegło jej atakowi na mojego przyjaciela (Dobra, napisałam to. I co? Nie miejcie mi za złe, wymknęło mi się. Wciąż darzę go nienawiścią, naprawdę! ). Przez ułamek sekundy udało mi się dostrzec prawdziwe zaskoczenie na twarzy ptasiej kobiety, które napełniło moje serce wielką satysfakcją. Jednak następnie potwór rozwiał się niczym piasek na wietrze. A szkoda, mógł jeszcze trochę pocierpieć. Patrick już tylko jedną ręką ściskał wodze, drugą uporczywie ściskała ranę, z której wciąż ciekała krew. -Bogowie! Nic Ci nie jest? Bardzo boli? Nic Ci nie będzie, tak? To nie jest zatruta rana? Słyszysz mnie? Wytrzymasz? - pytałam z szybkością karabinu maszynowego. -Zamknij się – wysyczał z trudem. - Ambrozja... W mojej kieszeni... Leczy. - jęknął. Nie miałam pojęcia, o to mu chodzi, ale historia z mieczem nauczyła mnie słuchać jego poleceń. Wyciągnęłam batonik i dałam mu go. Podał mi wodze, a ja szybko je chwyciłam (oczywiście tylko jedną ręką, ponieważ druga była odrobinę zajęta wymachiwaniem mieczem, by odstraszyć wściekłe kurczaki. Taki już mój zasrany los). Po chwili satyr odepchnął mnie. Wyglądał dużo zdrowiej. Nie ciekła mu już krew... Jak to możliwe? W tak krótkim czasie? -Ja prowadzą, ty bronisz. - rozkazał. - Pegazy nie wytrzymają długo! Skinęłam głową. To była prawda. Trójka harpii ledwo nadążała za szybkimi końmi, mimo to i tak wyrządziły zbyt wiele szkód. Tyle ran... Zwierzęta w panice zmusiły się do nieustającego galopu w powietrzu, który je wykańczał. Ja tu się martwię o tego palanta Patricka, a one tam cierpią! Jednakże, w zaistniałej sytuacji niewiele mogłam zrobić, ponieważ wciąż miałam na głowie „swoją” Pannę Kurczak. Tylko ona dzieliła mnie od pomocy pegazom. Poczułam wściekłość, gniew, złość. By uczucie ustało, mogłam spełnić tylko jeden cel: pozabijać pierzaste potwory, co do jednego. I dalej... pamiętam tylko błysk miecza w powietrzu i złoty piasek pozostały z harpii. Nie panowałam już nad sobą. Nie pamiętałam, co robię. Ogarnęła mnie dzika furia i... po prostu odleciałam. Zemdlałam." Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach